


Dresses like New Royalty

by artificiallifecreator, pickleplum



Series: Tales from the Shatterdomes [17]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Carnival, Costumes, Gen, Hamilton (musical) - Freeform, Shatterdome Shenanigans, The Emperor's New Groove - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator/pseuds/artificiallifecreator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting of marshals means squabbling and bad jokes, and Stacker Pentecost sees a bit of himself in one of the new team members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dresses like New Royalty

PARTIAL TRANSCRIPT  
Video conference call  
PPDC Marshals' weekly conference  
5 March 2019

\- abt to meet my hero! #alizaonbroadway #hamilton -

**CEBRIÁN ARRIOLA, PANAMA:** [Enters.]

 **BENJAMIN QUINTERO (EQUERRY), PANAMA:** Good afternoon, Marshal Arriola.

 **ARRIOLA:** Good afternoon, Officer Quintero. [Sits.] How do I get this—

[Chair squeaking.]

 **QUINTERO:** Pull the lever, sir.

 **ARRIOLA:** —damn thing—

 **QUINTERO:** Wrong lever, sir.

 **ARRIOLA:** Aha!

[Chair squeaks.]

 **ARRIOLA:** Why do we even have that lever?

 **QUINTERO:** Get your ponytail out of the way, sir.

 **ARRIOLA:** Ah, thank you.

 **QUINTERO:** And if you keep fidgeting, you'll wrinkle your cuffs.

 **ARRIOLA:** [grudgingly] Thank you, Quintero.

 **QUINTERO:** You're welcome, sir. Shall AGNIS patch you in?

 **ARRIOLA:** AGNIS, if you will?

 **AGNIS (SHATTERDOME AI):** Connecting Cebrián Arriola, Marshal, to 'Marshals' Weekly Whine'

 **QUINTERO:** AGNIS, please make a note to ask Maintenance about your nomenclature directory—

 **ARRIOLA:** I asked her to do that, actually.

 **QUINTERO:** AGNIS, please cancel the note.

 **AGNIS:** Note cancelled.

 **ARRIOLA:** [sotto voce] I can handle twenty-four channels, but this damn chair ....

 **QUINTERO:** Your recording days aren't behind you yet?

 **ARRIOLA:** The new babies need new lullabies.

 **QUINTERO:** Tatyana and ...?

 **ARRIOLA:** Maria. Felipa's grandbaby."

 **QUINTERO:** Is that the San Jose or Chicago branch?

 **ARRIOLA:** Neither; they're all the Puerto Rican branch now. Everyone but me has moved back home.

 **AGNIS:** Call connected. Whining may now commence.

 **SOUMA MINAMI, ~~HIMSELF~~ TOKYO:** Arriola, just **what** are you wearing?

 **ARRIOLA:** [Fluffs neckwear.] It's a cravat, Marshal. They look best on those with a certain amount of style.

 **SOUMA:** And **why** are you wearing it?

 **CHRISTINE MATEVOSIAN, LOS ANGELES:** [Chokes on her coffee, exits quickly.]

 **ARRIOLA:** I'm on my way to the annual fancy dress event at the Officers' Club.

 **XIONG LI-HUA, HONG KONG** : If that is in fact familiar lacework, I would say the Costa twins found your wardrobe.

 **STACKER PENTECOST, ANCHORAGE:** You said something in front of them, didn't you?

 **ARRIOLA:** [Sighs.]

 **PENTECOST:** And that was ...?

 **ARRIOLA:** In an unguarded moment, I may have mentioned I was enjoying a book about late eighteenth-century politics within their hearing.

 **PENTECOST:** Did they find you the shoes, too?

 **ARRIOLA:** Yes. [Smiles.] Unfortunately.

 **PENTECOST:** Do I want to know what **they're** wearing?

 **ARRIOLA:** [Deep breath.] It involves shrieking, more corset boning than they have, and an unholy number of rhinestones, but as to what it is, I honestly couldn't tell with of all the glitter.

 **XIONG:** No lace? Are they ill?

 **ARRIOLA:** It was glittery lace. [Frowns.] I think.

[ **MATEVOSIAN** and **ALIZA COHEN (EQUERRY), LOS ANGELES** , enter.]

[ **COHEN** squawks, covers her mouth, scurries from the frame.]

 **ARRIOLA:** What's so funny?

\- Marshal Arriola in our latest // though it needs more lace // definitely needs more lace. — February 25, 2019 — P&L! // We agreed no pictures until March! (C. Arriola) -

**MATEVOSIAN:** Dressed like that, you look like ... Aliza, I'm thinking that cold guy?

 **COHEN [offscreen]:** No, ma'am—you're thinking of Aaron Burr—! He looks nothing like Leslie Odom Junior!

 **MATEVOSIAN:** Then who does he look like?

 **COHEN:** Alexander Hamilton from _Hamilton_. The guy the musical's about?

 **MATEVOSIAN:** Yea, him. Arriola, you look like that guy.

 **ARRIOLA:** [Furrows brow.]

 **MATEVOSIAN:** It was **the** show in twenty-sixteen?

 **COHEN [offscreen]:** He only sings his name like, eight hundred times, and you mix him up with **Aaron** **Burr** of all people.

 **MATEVOSIAN:** Well, pardon me for not remembering the details of a show I saw three years ago.

 **XIONG:** I do believe Burr's the damn fool who shot him.

 **MATEVOSIAN:** [sotto voce] Then I'm not **too** far off thinking of him.

 **COHEN [offscreen]:** Marshal Xiong remembers it and she was in **China**! And's been managing **Hong Kong**!

[Silence.]

 **XIONG:** I worked as a mediator for the United Nations while trying for Fei Yen. Husband and I must've seen every show on- and off-Broadway while we were there.

 **COHEN [offscreen]:** I want to be you guys when I grow up.

 **XIONG:** [Smiles.] [Picture flickers—]

 **AGNIS** : Loss of signal from Xiong Li-hua of Hong Kong. Reconnecting.

[A beat.]

 **THOMAS NGUYEN, SYDNEY:** A communication disruption can only mean one thing—

 **PENTECOST:** [Covers face with folder.]

 **NGUYEN:** Inv—I'm not going to finish that sentence.

 **CHANTELL NGUYEN (EQUERRY), SYDNEY [offscreen]:** You are a terrible person.

 **NGUYEN, T.:** Well, yes, I'm a dad. That's my job.

 **NGUYEN, C. [offscreen]:** UG.

 **COHEN:** So before the Trade Federation moves in, Marshal Matevosian, **you** are watching it tonight. Officer Quintero?

 **QUINTERO [offscreen]:** Yes, Officer Cohen?

 **COHEN [offscreen]:** Make your marshal watch it tonight.

 **QUINTERO [offscreen]:** He has that Carnival fancy dress party tonight.

 **COHEN [offscreen]:** Shoot! Then tomorrow.

 **QUINTERO [offscreen]:** He's the Carnival King in the parade tomorrow—but the day after! AGNIS?

 **PENTECOST:** I didn't think Panama **had** Carnival royalty.

 **QUINTERO [offscreen]:** New marshal, new traditions, I believe, Marshal.

 **AGNIS:** Appointment "Make Marshal Arriola sit through _Hamilton_ by Lin-Manuel Miranda" scheduled for tomorrow at twenty-hundred hours local time.

 **ARRIOLA:** [dubiously] I'm not really one for show tunes.

 **COHEN [offscreen]:** [frustrated] Seriously, make him watch it. These aren't typical 'show tunes'.

 **PENTECOST:** Even **I've** seen it. Twice.

 **AGNIS:** Appointment priority changed to Level Five.

 **COHEN [offscreen]:** Thank you!

 **AGNIS:** Xiong Li-hua of Hong Kong connected.

 **ARRIOLA:** What happened, Marshal?

 **XIONG:** I'll know within two minutes, forty-five seconds.

 **NGUYEN, T.:** It's not the Lantern Festival again, is it?

 **XIONG:** The triplets are still cleaning mooncake off _Typhoon_ , so it very well could be. Yes, Nang?

 **LÒ NANG (EQUERRY), HONG KONG [offscreen]:** Good news or bad news?

 **XIONG:** Nang.

 **LÒ [offscreen]:** Trying to catch my breath, ma'am.

 **XIONG:** The anteroom's yours.

 **LÒ [offscreen]:** Thank you, ma'am. **  
**

 **PENTECOST:** Their time for the 'LOCCENT dash' is improving.

 **NGUYEN, T.:** They get a lot of repetitions in.

 **PENTECOST:** [Snort of amused concession.]

 **LÒ [offscreen]:** Ma'am?

 **SOUMA:** May I assume we will receive a short explanation rather than a long-winded one?

 **ARRIOLA:** Did you ... did you just tell a **joke**?

[A beat.]

 **SOUMA:** [surprised] I may have.

 **ARRIOLA:** [equally surprised] Wonders never cease.

 **NGUYEN, T.:** 'Hilarious' news first, please, Officer Lò.

 **XIONG:** [Meaningful look.]

 **NGUYEN, T.:** [Smiles innocently.]

 **XIONG:** [Sighs but smiles.]

 **LÒ [offscreen]:** [Deep breath.] Okay, so, hilariously bad news, **short** version: we have to replace the wiring in _Horizon Brave Two_ 's left arm because it turns out, when one replaces the 'cryo' in 'cryocannon' with 'soap', the insides get messed up and there's an explosion of bubbles the size of trucks which are big enough to carry away small children, bits of machinery, and assorted clothing.

 **XIONG:** And my three-year-old would be ...?

 **LÒ [offscreen]:** Approximately sixty meters from where your husband left her when he stood up to stretch.

 **XIONG:** And the triplets?

 **LÒ [offscreen]:** Probably not somewhere in the rafters, but when I left the crews hadn't climbed up that high yet.

 **XIONG:** [Acknowledges.]

 **LÒ [offscreen]:** Good news, though—we won't have to flood the hangar Saturday for this week's cleaning because we're doing it today instead!

 **XIONG:** I do like the sound of a Saturday morning to myself.

[A beat.]

 **LÒ [offscreen]:** Ey, they found Ranger Wei Jin in the rafters! [Laughs.] Seems the bubbles could carry away young adults, too!

 **XIONG:** Quite. Escort him to the clothesline upon his extraction, please.

 **LÒ [offscreen]:** Consider it done.

 **XIONG:** Thank you, Nang.

 **LÒ [offscreen]:** You're very welcome.

 **SOUMA:** Is ... Is this normal?

 **NGUYEN, T.:** Yes.

[A beat.]

 **NGUYEN, T.:** I'm very sorry, Marshal—

 **XIONG:** Thank you, Thomas. Yes, Minami, this is an average day in the Hong Kong Shatterdome.

 **MATEVOSIAN:** Good lord.

 **SOUMA:** [sotto voce] 「South of three treasures.」

 **PENTECOST:** Be glad you only have the Costas, Arriola.

 **ARRIOLA:** I'll try to keep that in mind. [Adjusts cuffs like **QUINTERO** told him not to.] I believe we have business to discuss?

 **NGUYEN, T.:** [Chuckles.] Yes, yes, of course. Wouldn't want the king to be late for his court.

**Author's Note:**

> Selfie with Lin-Manuel Miranda by [cathboblet](https://www.flickr.com/photos/14481213@N00/) [[CC BY-NC 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/14481213@N00/26138436733/).
> 
> Lin-Manuel Miranda in _Hamilton_ photographed by [Steve Jurvetson](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jurvetson/) [[CC BY 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jurvetson/25945250053/).
> 
>  **Pickleplum:** So ... I'd been debating headcasting the most awesome Mr Lin-Manuel Miranda as Marshal Arriola for a while. Then **The Man Himself** [tweeted his willingness to appear in _Pacific Rim 2_](http://hauntedfalcon.tumblr.com/post/145612797464/sputnikcentury-hauntedfalcon-look-im-just) and it lit a fire under my butt. ALC and I agreed it **had** to happen. I wrote a little scene/outline/thing and ALC expanded it and made it **awesome** and here we are.


End file.
